


shattered glass & déjà vu

by violetshour



Category: Dark (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Original Winden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 09:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25847467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetshour/pseuds/violetshour
Summary: Original World, in the 80s. My take on how Regina & Aleksander could've meet. Regina without Aleksander?? no way.AU in which everything Dark is not so dark.Chapter One: Claudia & Regina having mother-daughter quarrels over this new handsome co-worker, bad grades & an awful dress.Chapter Two: a huge amount of glass shatters & a particular handsome co-worker is there to save the day.Chapter Three: Regina is curious & Aleksander is truthful.Chapter Four: flowers & dinner invitations are exchanged & our favourite mother-daughter duo is on a quarrel AGAIN.Chapter Five: leap in time, our favorites are grown-ups now. let's find out why, Aleksander wasn't at the dinner party.
Relationships: Aleksander Tiedemann | Boris Niewald/Regina Tiedemann, Claudia Tiedemann/Bernd Doppler
Comments: 32
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Dark. All rights belong to the wonderful & extraordinaire Baran Bo Odar, Jantje Friese & Netflix. I don't make any money with this fanfiction. 
> 
> Thanks to my dear friend Nathalie, who got the idea & inspired this fanfic. <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claudia & Regina having mother-daughter quarrels over this new handsome co-worker, bad grades & an awful dress.

> _Like an apple on a tree_
> 
> _Hiding out behind the leaves_
> 
> _I was difficult to reach_
> 
> _But you picked me_
> 
> \- A Fine Frenzy, "You Picked Me"

* * *

“ _I can work. Hard. I'm a fast learner,”_ he had said.

He impressed her. His long hair, the leather jacket - there was this determined look on his sharp face, _no compromises_ his eyes seem to say...

“ _You're not from here?”_ she had asked, after a pause.

“ _All I'm asking for is a chance.”_ He had his hands shoved in the pockets of his jacket.

'He's so cool,' the voice of her teenage daughter had echoed in the back of her head... a little _too_ cool.

“ _I'm sorry. We don't need anyone at the moment. But maybe we will soon. Where can I reach you?”_

“ _I'll just come by again tomorrow.”_

“And then he just left!” Claudia Doppler exclaimed.

At the dinner table, her audience looked at her in expectation.

“Well,” her husband said, “that's interesting.”

“Do people often come into your office to ask for work?” her daughter asked.

A book lay next to her plate and instead of holding the silverware, she was about to mark a sentence.

“No, it hasn't happened before. Please Regina, start eating, before it gets cold,” she said and the girl put down her highlighter reluctantly.

"Does he has training?" Bernd Doppler asked.

"Metalworker," Claudia stabbed her fork into the potatoes.

“Do you think I can just employ him?” she asked.

“The institute is yours. You can hire whoever you like,” he replied.

“Sure. But do you think I should?”

“I'm grateful, I don't have to deal with personnel management stuff any longer,” he sighed.

“And I'm grateful for your constructive advices,” Claudia rolled her eyes impatiently.

Bernd laughed.

“My darling,” he put his hand over hers, “I don't know. Trust your instincts, like you always do. If you feel right about it, it will be right.”

His words seemed to appease her. She smiled at him,

“We'll see. Who am I to judge? If Papa can't find criminal charges against him-”

“You asked Egon to do some research on him?” he said surprisedly.

“Of course!”

“Wow,” Regina said dreamily, “Do you think he's on the run, Mama?”

“You should spend more time in front of your books, than in the cinema, dear daughter,” her mother amused.

“I don't think so,” she said seriously.

“The oddest was,” she continued and smoothed a hand through her ginger hair absently,

“It felt like this situation happened before. Like I already seen him, but that can not be possible...”

“Like a déjà vu?” her husband asked.

She nodded, “Yes, kind of. Very peculiar. Anyway, did I mention he's handsome?” she looked in Regina's direction and Regina shoot her an irritated glance in return.

“What's his name?” Bernd asked.

“Aleksander Niewald” she replied.

And the words caused an unexpected shiver, which ran through Regina's body...

A few days passed. Studying, fencing class and the recent drama at prom committee were enough to distract Regina from the story about the new one at her parents work place.

Her mother was the director of the research centre for _renewable energy_ in Winden, which Bernd Doppler founded in the 50's.

Her parents had full work schedules, despite these they tried their best to give Regina a great amount of family time.

Usually Regina loved these happenings.

But tonight she was distracted.

Instead of playing board games and cards, all Regina wanted was to phone with Hannah about math homework or to listen to the mixtapes, Katharina had borrowed her.

She barley followed her parent's conversation in front of her.

“One of the boys did it,” her mother said loudly, interrupting Regina's thoughts.

“The metalworker you hired?” her father asked.

“Yes. He's really good at fixing problems. He's about to construct broken parts of the processors from scratch.”

“Impressive!”

“Maybe we can help him to get a scholarship? To study engineering – oooh Regina,” Claudia tried to get the full attention of her daughter,

“There's such a great young man working with us!"

“The mysterious man on the run?” Regina asked, her eyebrows raised.

“He isn't on the run. Your grandfather couldn't find anything against him. He's very nice and he isn't that much older than you.”

The feeling of déjà vu, connected to the name Aleksander Niewald, stayed with Regina during the following weeks.

Her mother spoke very often about him. Regina doubted, she worked together with anybody else, except him, any more.

“Has everyone else quit?” she asked snappy.

Claudia pursed her lips in disapproval,

“I promoted him, as my assistant. He's the best we've ever had. I started calling him Aleks. Funny with a _K_ , except a _X_ , isn't it? You two should meet.”

'Oh here we go again', thought Regina.

“Mama, stop it,” she said vehemently.

Her mother wasn't the only one. Her father mentioned him in their conversations as well.

“Aleksander is a good worker. I looked at his results and it's really impressive – and your mother didn't lie, he's indeed handsome.” he said out of nowhere.

“You two are the worst.” Regina answered.

“I really don't get what you hold against him, Regina. You never met him,” Claudia expressed her frustration.

Regina sat at the dinner table and was studying for an exam. Friday night and not an evening of the week had gone by,

where she hadn't gushed about her assistant, in an enthusiastic manner.

“Mama, I don't care! I don't want you to set me up with someone!” she snapped.

“I'm not... I just thought... you should get out more often.”

“Do you really think I'm bored!?” Regina pushed the pile of textbooks towards her mother.

“Who wants me to become the new future _Dr_. Doppler? You or me? I'm totally fine by not having an average grade of 1,0.

If I can skip the educational part of YOUR plan for MY life, then I might have time to date someone!”

The following silence was uncomfortable. Regina's heart pounded fast in her chest.

Her mother looked as shocked as she felt, both of them surprised by the sudden display of anger.

Regina got up and left.

“That's just another phase of defiance. Puberty.” Claudia said helplessly out loud.

“Leave her alone, Claudia. Let her take her time.” her husband told her from the living room.

“...and that's why I can't stand being in the same house with her. She's just so annoying!” Regina finished.

“I don't get your problem,” Katharina complained. “My mum doesn't even allow me to go on dates.”

"Yeah, at least your mum is cool with it,” Hannah said and blew a chewing gum bubble.

“I could never bring a boy in my home. My Dad would be too embarrassing.”

Regina's anger rose again.

“It's not about this guy! I mean a boyfriend your mother hand-picked out of her colleagues? It's weird!” she said.

“No, worse. She thinks I'm stupid! I'm not a genius like her - she's ashamed of my grades and that I don't get math as fast as she-” The school bell interrupted her.

Katharina looked uncomprehending, “You aren't stupid. Why do you care, what she thinks about your grades anyway? At least she's not –”

Katharina stopped herself from speaking further.

“Not what?” Hannah asked.

Katharina bit her lower lip and shook her head.

“Nothing. Regina, has your mum ever told you those things in person?” she asked.

Regina shook her head.

“See, I don't think she's ashamed of you. Damn Regina, quit saying you hate your mum! By far she's the nicest mother I know in this cursed town and she only wants what's best for you.”

“And don't worry about math. I will help you, I promise,” said Hannah and rubbed Regina's shoulder.

Regina was still angry, but she knew Katharina's words were true. So she only nodded and they went inside the building.

Despite the kind words of her friends, Regina was stressed out, not only because she struggled with homework again. Also her mother's behaviour was exhausting.

“ _Let's talk about it later, Bernd. Regina doesn't like me to talk about work at the dinner table,”_ she used to say now.

Her mother had so many academic degrees and yet sometimes she understood next to nothing.

Then her mother told her about the end-of-summer-party the institute hosted.

“Everyone is bringing their families. We would love to have you there as well.”

Regina racked her brain for an appropriate excuse that would satisfy her mother.

To spend an entire evening amongst the institute staff, made her extremely nervous.

Regina had never showed that much interest in science. Sometimes she feared, that her mother might had given up on her to become a decent person.

What if somebody asked her about her hobbies or her grades, in front of her mother?

She didn't wanted to give the impression of a dumb teenage girl with highly intelligent parents...

Actually she had nothing to show off with, in the space of scientist, engineers and so on...

The institute was her parent's home, not hers.

Not to mention her mother's attempts to praise a particular great, young, handsome co-worker.

The whole matter was destined to become rather awkward.

But the pleading look on her mother's face convinced her.

Regina wasn't just brave enough, to tell her about the real reasons, why she wanted to stay as far away from this occasion as possible.

She agreed to accompany her parents. Claudia's facial expressions switched too fast.

Her self-confident smile, made Regina realise that she had no choice at all in the first place.

The next morning, right before school, her mother challenged her again.

“Here look! I got it from your aunt, your cousin isn't wearing it any more,”

Claudia showed her a dress, which she wanted her to wear at the party.

“No way, Mama! It's ugly.”

“Really? I think it's beautiful. It -”

“Wow, I'm never gonna wear this,” Regina said.

“Fine,” Claudia hissed and threw the dress on the couch behind her.

“Dress how you like. But don't you dare embarrass us. This is a huge deal for your father and for me and I won't let you spoil it,” she said.

Regina let out a frustrated groan, took her bag and slammed the door.

The anger didn't last long, soon it was replaced with guilt.

Her mothers taste in clothes wasn't bad. Regina hadn't really looked at the dress... but no. She didn't wanted to be dressed up like a child.

“ _I won't let you spoil it._ ” echoed in her head.

Never before her mother had talked to her like that. It hurt. It hurt as if she had heard it before. Was it another déjà vu?

During sports class Regina felt sick to the stomach.

“Can you come home with me?” she begged Hannah and Katharina.

After school, the two girls lounged on Regina's bed and ate chips over magazines.

Meanwhile she tried on every dress, which hung in her closet – the one her mother wanted her to wear, lay abandoned on a chair.

“Why do you make such a fuss?” groaned Hannah.

“Yeah, it's just a stupid party,” Katharina said.

“You two are no help at all,” Regina let herself fell dramatically on the bed between her friends.

“I am ugly,” she told the ceiling.

The girls exchanged glances, got up from bed and grabbed Regina's arms.

“No, you're not!”

“You are beautiful.”

“Come on. We will find something.”

A few moments later Regina looked at herself in the mirror again.

She wore a long cream-colored summer dress. Katharina had adjusted a red belt around her waist and Hannah had helped her into her shoes.

“You look like her”, Hannah showed Regina one of the magazines, they had been reading.

Regina looked at the young woman in the picture and then smiled confidently at her reflection.

She felt good in the dress.

It was another one her mother had gifted her, last year. So she should be okay with it.

“I think, I like it – thank you!” she said.

“Yes!” Katharina and Hannah high-fived each other. Then they group-hugged Regina.

“Regina? Are you ready?” her mother screamed through the house.

“Coming!”

Claudia sat on the couch and searched for something in her handbag. She got up, as Regina entered the living room.

“You look beautiful, my dear!” Claudia said friendly.

“You too, Mama,” Regina replied shyly.

Claudia smiled, she moved closer to her and placed her hands on both of Regina's arms.

“Hey, I want to apologize. I'm sorry, I said these awful things to you earlier.”

“It's okay,” she replied.

“No, it's not. I was really unkind and unfair,” she admitted and then hugged her daughter tight.

Her mother had an unusual way of hugging. Her mother's hugs always felt like she was holding onto her daughter's shoulders, as if she was about to drown.

Maybe it was how she felt, when her feelings overwhelmed her...

“Although, do you have to wear cowboy boots?” she asked, her arms still clutched around Regina.

“Yeah, Frau Doppler – she has to.”

Katharina and Hannah stood in the doorway. Katharina handed the magazine over to Claudia. She looked at the picture and shrugged her shoulders.

“Well, if _Vouge_ says so...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so chapter one, more to come!  
> thank you for reading :)
> 
> I would love to read your thoughts on this, so if you got time please leave me kudos & comments <3
> 
> still struggling with english, so I apologize for grammar mistakes, I did my best.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a huge amount of glass shatters & a particular handsome co-worker is there to save the day...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for all your lovely comments & kudos on the first chapter <3  
> hope you like it :)

> _Think about the time it took for our paths to cross_
> 
> _Read me like an open book_
> 
> _I was found and lost_
> 
> \- MARINA, 'About Love'

The Doppler family arrived at the institute and immediately _of course_ Regina's parents were surrounded by people.

At first, she was able to stay close to them. But as they walked from the foyer into the much bigger hall, her father went

into a different direction than her mother – and Regina was alone.

“So nice to see you!” Jasmin, her mother's secretary walked over to her and hugged her.

“It's been a while, you've grown so much! Your dress looks great. How's school?” she babbled.

She hadn't even closed her mouth yet, as she spotted someone else and hurried away.

Unable to see any familiar faces, Regina moved slowly through the crowd.

She remembered a few from previous encounters at the institute.

Most of them only recognized her because of the family pictures, her parents kept on their office tables.

A little aside the people, who exchanged anecdotes and laughed loudly, she found a spot at a wall and leaned against it.

She looked at her nails and wished for something to hold onto.

In the middle of the room was a huge table with a variations of drinks and a sculpture of champagne glasses.

'Whoever stacked them on top of each other, must have struggled with a great amount of anxiety,' she thought.

She missed her headphones. Her walkman had always been her reliable companion –

Cindy Lauper's voice came to her mind. Regina had no _fun_ at all.

Unexpectedly, she noticed a movement on the far side of the table. Her mother!

Was she waving at her? Regina looked around, but no one else was near. So she walked towards her.

Just in the moment as she was passing the sculpture, an elderly man crossed her path and accidentally shoved his shoulder against hers,

with the result that she collided with the table.

Glass after glass tumbled on the ground and shattered in front of her on the floor. There was nothing she could do –

Someone had appeared next to her. The person held his hand between the glasses to stop them from crushing together.

Regina stared at him. She wasn't able to say anything. 'Oh no,' she realised shocked.

_Don't you dare embarrass us_. _I won't let you spoil it._

“I'm so sorry,” she whispered in horror.

He moved towards her and touched her arm.

“Everything is alright,” he said reassuringly. “Not your fault. The guy bumped you.”

She couldn't help staring at him... _everything is alright._

She _felt_ these words somehow.

She was sure, she already had seen his face before! But … _when_ ? No _where_?

Someone else approached them.

At first Regina wasn't able to react.

She was captivated by the hue of his eyes, which reminded her of liquid metal.

They were radiating a kind of magnetic force, causing her to hold his gaze.

“Oh! What happened?” Claudia asked and Regina realized that it was her mother, who had come over to them.

A weave of embarrassment made her face burn hot and she took a step away from him.

He looked at Claudia and shrugged with his shoulders, “My fault, I stumbled against the table,” he lied.

“Everything's under control now.”

He took the broom and dustpan out of Claudia's hands. Regina was irritated.

Hadn't Claudia been on the opposite of the table only seconds ago? Where did she got the cleaning items so quickly?

Claudia smiled sweetly, “Okay, don't cut yourself.”

“No big deal, Frau Doppler. I'll take care.”

“Thanks Aleks,” she said.

The realization hit Regina.

 _'and your mother didn't lie, he's indeed handsome,'_ her fathers words came to her mind.

“Aleks?” Regina asked, her voice almost croaky, after her mother went away.

He squatted _down_ and cringed at her question, “I don't like to be called like that. She's the boss, so-”

“Like in _Aleksander Niewald_?” she interrupted him.

The omnipresence of the deja vu, caused her a shiver, she bit her lip.

“Ähm?” he looked up to her questioningly.

She kneeled next to him and they started picking up the broken pieces.

“She calls me Gina, sometimes. I can't stand it either,” she said and gave him a shy smile.

He looked at her and she could see he understood, too.

“As in Re–Gina Doppler?”

She nodded and pointed in the direction Claudia had left. “She's my mother.”

“Oh! Hey!”, a wide grin spread over _his mouth_ and spilled _into his_ eyes.

Regina almost forgot to breathe. He hold out his hand to her and she shook it.

“Frau Doppler told a lot about you.”

“Likewise.”

Together they carried the remnants of the sculpture out out of the room.

The moment, they left the crowded place, Regina felt an instant relief.

She looked at Aleksander, who walked next to her.

He wore a pair of black jeans with a dressy white shirt with the sleeves rolled up.

She smiled at the combination, aware of how she really liked her own contrasting fashion choice,

with the nearly formal dress and her cowboy boots.

Hannah and Katharina were the best.

They went into a little kitchen and threw the broken pieces into the trash.

“I've seen this coming,” he said. “Stupid idea to build a sculpture like that,”

he shook his head and flashed her one of his grins again.

She tried her best to smile in return, but she couldn't really make it.

“I ruined it.”

He looked at her, “What do you mean?”

“I'm afraid of spoiling things for her. Now it really happened. Now she has a real reason to be ashamed of me,” she blurted out.

'OH MY GOD, stop talking' she scolded herself in her mind.

He was save not interested in her drama.

But the look on his face stayed friendly, not in a pitying way.

“My mother,” she added quickly, as she noticed his lightly confused frown.

“No, you didn't spoil anything. She loves you,” he replied.

“How do you know?”

“The way she talks about you. It's always in a positive manner,” he answered patiently.

“Thank you,” she whispered, “You shouldn't have taken the blame for me.”

The feeling of deja vu seemed almost gone. Therefore it was replaced with familiarity, which made her bubbling over with words.

She wanted him to stay. She wanted nothing more than talking to him.

“You're very welcome, Regina,” he smiled and he looked into her eyes again.

He seemed so casual doing this, so kind, _so cool_...

They were standing in this tiny kitchen at her parents institute in Winden... What was going on here?

For a moment it looked like Aleksander was about to say something, but then Regina saw the blood.

“You're bleeding!” Regina exclaimed and pointed at his right hand.

He looked and turned it so they both could see the liquid dripping out of the deep cut in his palm.

“It's not so bad,” he said, but he appeared a little helpless.

“There must be bandages in here somewhere. I can do it,” Regina said with a brave smile.

In the foyer, Bernd Doppler met with his wife. Enthusiastically she clutched his arm.

“Have you seen our daughter?” he asked and kissed her rosy cheek.

“She just met Aleksander!” she replied cheerfully.

“Aha?”

“Wait and see. I'm never wrong,” she smirked bright, glanced at him secretly and sipped her wine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter two! woo-hoo.  
> I'm sorry it's so short, I promise 3 & 4 will be much longer.
> 
> actually I love nicknames (& I love that a lot of you wonderful writers are using nicknames in your Regina/Aleksander fanfics) & imagining Aleksander being affectionately called 'Aleks' by Regina uwuwuwuw. BUT for the purpose of this story, it felt right to make them bonding over the fact, that they both aren't happy with Claudia calling them 'Aleks & Gina' :)
> 
> again, this is for u, nathalie. thank u for motivating & rooting for me <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina is curious & Aleksander is truthful.

> _No other version of me I would rather be tonight_
> 
> _And Lord, she found me just in time_
> 
> _-_ Hozier, _Jackie and Wilson_ _._

There was something so abnormally familiar about the whole situation.

Even his blood. She felt like she'd seen him bleeding _before_...

Was she going insane?

He leaned against the kitchen counter, while she wrapped up his hand in bandages,

which she found in an old first aid kit, hidden in one of the cabinets.

“Are you okay?” he asked, trying to look in her eyes again.

She sighed and shrugged her shoulders, “The thing with the sculpture was awkward...”

“Do you want to know something awkward about me?” he said, after a little pause.

“A secret?”

He nodded, “Never told anyone before. Maybe it makes you feel better.”

He took a deep breath, “My first name is actually Boris.”

“ _Boris Aleksander_?”

“Yes.”

“Oh,” Regina had to bit her lip to stop herself from giggling.

What kind of secret was that?

So much for the mysterious man on the run...

“I never _felt_ like a Boris... I always went by Aleksander,” he continued and there was a faint hint of red on his cheeks.

“Thank you for telling me,” she smiled sincerely.

“Do you feel better?”

“No, not much.” she shook her head.

He laughed loud and she had to laugh with him.

As she was done bandaging his palm, she put the first aid kit together.

“How about some fresh air?” he suggested.

“Yes, please”

They left the kitchen and went outside. A staircase led into a kind of backyard.

A few people stand together in the distance, smoking and talking.

Aleksander and Regina sat next to each other on the steps.

“Did you know, that all of this was once destined to become an nuclear power plant?” Regina asked.

“Really?”

“My father's vision for Winden, but the town's authorities didn't approved his plans.

The renewable energy thing was actually an act of revenge. He blamed the coal lobby.

So he invested in a project, which might could be able to end them for good.”

“Look what it became now,” he said in awe.

The backyard lay in the fainting light of the sunset. With the sun obscured, it got colder within minutes.

Regina tried to suppress a shiver. She didn't wanted to go back inside, she wanted to spend more time with him.

“You've got goosebumps, how funny,” he said and looked at her bare arm.

Then he saw her face, and realised, “You're getting cold! Wait a second,” he jumped up and went inside.

Just moments later, he came back, with a leather jacket, which he gently draped over her shoulders.

Regina found the smell of it as equally familiar as his name, his eye colour and his blood.

She should start research about déjà-vu's or see a doctor – or maybe both.

“You saved me again,” she thanked him.

“It's just support,” he said, as he sat down next to her again.

“Mama told me, you are a metalworker?” Regina continued their conversation.

“My life once was destined to become something different as well,” he said quizzically.

“How so?”

“Do you know the feeling when you think: _is that all there is_?

My parents have a workshop in Marburg. They wanted me to take over it, one day.

But it was their dream, not mine. I wanted to move out and see something new. All I needed was a chance.”

“Why did you choose Winden?”

Regina was _okay_ with Winden. Almost _fine_.

It was her home-town, but what made it so appealing to someone, who wasn't bound to stay here by birth?

He hesitated, as if he had to weigh his next words.

“I saw it on a map. _Winden_. It was like I've read it before.

When I came here, as I got off the bus, as I saw the woods...

the whole time, it felt as if I've been here before. As if I somehow belonged here... A –“

“A déjà-vu?”

“Yes. It felt right and I decided to stay. Then your mother gave me this huge opportunity. I know it sounds... crazy.”

Regina shook her head, “Believe me, I know this kind of feeling.”

She just became aware of how his and her shoulders and knees touched each other.

Like they were drawn together by some sort of magical, invisible force...

“What did your parents say?”

“At first, they were kinda disappointed, but they knew, I wouldn't be happy.

So they let me go. They only want what's best for me,“ he answered.

“Do you miss them?”

He nodded, “But they are still here for me.”

“When I was younger, I used to ask my mother a lot about her work.

I was never really sure what you folks are doing out here, you know?” Regina said.

“I can agree, it gets mysterious sometimes,” he said.

“My mother answered all my questions by telling me,”

she cleared her throat and imitated the exact tone of Claudia's voice,

“ _We are time traveling with our minds, into a much better future!_ ”

“This much is true.”

They stayed in comfortable silence for awhile. As it got too dark and way too cold, they decided to go back inside.

On their way back into the hall, Regina asked Aleksander another question.

“Earlier, in the kitchen, you wanted to say something. Do you remember what?”

he looked surprised at her, “I wanted to tell you that, I have a strange feeling, that we might have met before.”

“Oh thank god, it's not only in my head!”

“It's the same kind of déjà-vu, of which I told you before.”

“Maybe it's because my mother told so much about us.”

“Perhaps.”

“Or it's just one of Winden's specialities...”

“The thing with the glass sculpture – it was you, wasn't it?”

Bernd asked his wife again.

Claudia opened her mouth for an answer, but then her eyes caught sight of her daughter,

who just had entered the room accompanied by Aleksander.

“Bernd!” she grabbed his arm.

“What is it, darling?”

“Look she's wearing his jacket! No, don't you dare to turn around! We shouldn't stare at them.

It could make Regina nervous. She's shy like a deer!”

Bernd laughed, “Of course, it was you, Claudia! You orchestrated it the whole time!

What have you paid the poor old Herr Schaller to run into our poor daughter?”

“I don't think, it has anything to do with me. Look at them. Perfect.”

Bernd shook his head, but he put his arm around her in a loving way and pulled her towards him.

“All they needed was a little encouragement. A _Schubs*_ in the right direction,” Claudia said happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Schubs – is german slang for a little push :)
> 
> Chapter three - eeeee :)  
> thank you for all your supportive comments & kudos <3  
> I hope you enjoyed this update!
> 
> and thanks again, Nathalie (for being my hype-woman in general) ^^  
> ... it was her idea to solve the Boris-name-part this way :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> flowers & dinner invitations are exchanged & our favourite mother-daughter duo is on a quarrel AGAIN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you have a good time reading it <3

> _can't stop your light_
> 
> _from reaching my eyes_
> 
> \- Nik Ammar, _Glass Walls_

The day after the party at the institute, Regina sat at her desk in front of her homework.

She tried her best to study, but instead of reading, she caught herself writing _his_ initials on the page.

His initials?

She had drawn an A and a K.

 _A.K._?

His name was Niewald. Her _N_ never had looked like a _K_ before.

“I am going insane,” she whispered, but she couldn't help herself but smile.

Thinking about last night made her feel a certain fluttering inside her body.

She had woken up in the morning with a bunch of newly emotions,

along with the bothering question, if it all had been _just a dream_?

She preferred to not think too much about the high count of glasses, she had shattered,

but she happily remembered the hours she had spent at Aleksander's side afterwards.

He had something, that pulled her towards him.

It was absurd, she was _almost_ sure, he didn't even noticed.

“He's just nice, that's all,” she tried to convince herself in her thoughts.

She overinterpreted his kindness. There was no connection between them.

“But we laughed so much,” she remembered and she couldn't stop grinning again.

He told her about his life, he also had shared a secret and his jacket with her –

the way he had draped it over her shoulders, how his hands had touched her.

So gently, so light but somehow firm.

Aleksander himself had caused way much more goosebumps on her skin, than the cold air, which had surrounded them.

And now she felt like the girls in the movies used to feel.

Giving back his jacket had been very hard for Regina, as he accompanied her to her parent's car.

Bernd had clapped on Aleksander's shoulder and Claudia had told him a huge to–do–list,

which he seemed to remember without taking notes.

The loud ringing sound of the door bell made her start up from her daydream.

Her parents occasionally worked on the week–ends, so she spent saturday on her own.

Reluctantly she teared her eyes away from the strangely letters and went downstairs.

She opened the door and was faced with the undertow of his magnetic grey eyes.

The afternoon sunlight reflected in his iris and the leather of his jacket gleamed.

“Hey,” Aleksander said and his smile intensified the fluttery feeling in her stomach.

Butterflies – she had read and heard about them before and that they where a sign...

but she never experienced them herself.

She hold her breath.

  
“I don't have much time,” he continued, as she said nothing. She only nodded, she wasn't able to use her voice.

“I'm on my way to late shift at the institute, but I wanted to give you these,”

he handed a bunch of wild flowers over to her.

“Wow, thank you so much!” she smiled with delight, grateful she got back her voice on time.

“I wrote you a card, too,” he showed her the envelope.

“Oh,” her smile grew wider and with her free arm, she reached for his hand to squeeze it.

The bold move surprised them both, but he returned the gesture.

“I have to go, have a nice evening, Regina,”

he let go of her hand and returned to his bike, which he had leaned against the fences.

“Drive carefully,” she said.

“Thank you.”

“Wait!” Regina took a few steps towards him.

“How's your hand?” she asked.

“Read the card,” he waved and rode away.

She stood there on the doorstep, looking after him, holding the flowers – precious things – to her chest.

She was eager to find out, what he had written, but first she needed to find a vase.

Her hands shook in anticipation, so she dried them and opened the tiny paper, next to the dripping tap.

His handwriting was neat, a straight line of letters.

_R, thank you for the first aid! The cut is already healed. Can I return the favour? A._

Return the favour, included many flavours of ice cream,

walks through the forest and hours spending on a blanket at the lake,

sitting shoulder to shoulder against the chilling autumn air.

Sometimes their fingers would met, sometimes none of them choose to let go of the other's hand.

“I mean, today my father is very happy, how it all came to be.

You know, if it wasn't for the institute he and my mother would have never fallen in love.

She went abroad to study science. Then she returned to Winden – her home-town, you know.

Even if you can manage to leave, you have to come back at some point.

I guess it's like a kind of law, or something.

Okay, she came back to write a dissertation at the institute.

She was – she is – brilliant and beautiful.

My dad loved her the minute, she walked into his office,” she told him.

She felt good in his company and Aleksander was such a good listener,

that she couldn't stop herself from talking.

As much as she wanted to know everything about his life, she wanted him to know about hers, too.

“Well, you inherited your mother's features, if you ask me,” he smiled at her, while he stroked his fingers over her knuckles.

“I don't think so.” Regina laughed.

“I'm terrible at maths and all of it,” she added, a little sad.

“I know, your talent lies somewhere else. Nobody has to become a version of their parents. You're free.”

Regina wanted nothing more, than to kiss him in this moment.

But she stopped herself from doing so.

What if he wasn't into her?

There was still a chance, he only wanted to be polite and maybe he was just a _kind_ soul...

She didn't wanted to ruin it.

The more petals of his flowers fell onto her vanity table, the more dates they got.

And the more often she saw him, the more manifested became her feelings towards him.

Still she woke up every morning, doubting yesterday and asking herself over and over again,

if it all had been _just a dream_?

One evening, Regina sat over in front of her homework.

These days, she had to do them at late hours,

because she used all her free time, to spent it with Aleksander, instead of studying.

Her mother joined her at the kitchen table and before Regina was even able to protest,

Claudia pulled her daughter's notebook over to her.

“What do we got here?” she asked and grabbed one of Regina's pencils.

“Wrong, wrong,” she corrected her results instantly.

“This one is correct, has dear Hannah helped you here? Wro-”

“Mama,” Regina put her hand over Claudia's.

“You're doing it again.”

Claudia's eyes winded and she looked ashamed at the papers in front of her.

“I'm sorry,” she shoved the homework aside and took both of Regina's hands in hers.

“You're not my tutoring student. But sometimes I can't help it...” she lied her face onto their joined hands,

“I'm a _horrible_ mother,” she sighed.

“No, you're not,” her daughter told her.

“But you should start to accept, that I don't love maths, as much as you do.”

“Not even a little bit?” Claudia asked.

“No,” Regina replied firmly.

“Come here,” Claudia held out her arms.

“I love you, Gina- _deer_ ,” she said, as Regina moved forward to _embrace her._

Regina rolled her eyes at the nickname, but she replied honestly, “Love you, too, Mama.”

Claudia squeezed her tight and then let go of her.

But as she was about to leave, she turned around and said,

“I invited _Aleks_ for dinner, tomorrow evening.”

“Why?” Regina raised her eyebrows questioningly.

“He's your boyfriend,” Claudia smirked.

Regina suddenly felt uneasy, “No – we are friends. Just friends.”

“But you are dating, aren't you?” her mother frowned.

“Yes, but I – I don't know,” she stuttered.

“We aren't together,” _yet_ , she added hopefully in her mind.

“Well,” Claudia shrugged her shoulders, “I invited him, so he can meet the family.”

“He already knows, who you are. He works with you and Papa, remember?”

Regina poured herself water in a cup.

“No, I mean the _family_. I invited your Opa, Helge and Ulla, and Peter, as well.”

Regina choked on her drink and for a brief moment her vision was blurred.

She coughed hard and her mother tried to tap on her back.

“Don't,” Regina slipped out of her reach and got on her feet.

“Mama, are you kidding me?” she gasped, as she recovered her breath.

“Mind your tongue!”

“What were you thinking? Six against one?” she wiped her eyes, coughing had made them teary.

“Ah there you go! See, you _can_ count, after all!” Claudia exclaimed cheerful.

“Don't tease me, I'm serious.”

“I just want him to meet the family,” Claudia said again. Her face lacked of understanding.

“Family? Mama, you can't just go and invite the boy I'm dating –”

“Gina”

“No, you're ruining it! I bet, after this cosy family gathering, he'll want nothing to do with me any more,” Regina said troubled.

“Oh, he won't run too far,” Claudia shook her head, “I'm still his boss – is this what you really think about us?”

“You being his _boss –_ this is what makes it so much worse!” Regina hissed at her.

“You're overreacting, calm down,” her mother told her sternly.

“AGHHH!” Regina left the room, she was in such a state of turmoil.

“Stop screaming! Are you loosing your mind?” Claudia called after her.

“I need some air,” she ran outside and shut the front door with a bang.

What should she do? Call Aleksander and cancel?

This was no option, since her mother would invite him again, right away.

Or could she ask Peter to stay away with his parents?

She liked them very much. It would be unkind of her.

She didn't wanted to hurt neither his, nor Helge's or Ulla's feelings.

But sure it would be hard for Aleksander...

Wanted her mother to break them apart?

“ _Mama seemed to like him so much,_ ” she thought.

What was happening here?

She walked over to Katharina's house.

“You saved me! My mom is stressing me out!”, Katharina said, as she opened the door and went outside.

“Mine too,” they linked arms with each other and walked down the street,

while Regina filled her in on what had happened.

Katharina laughed loud, “Your mama invited so much people? Why?”

“I don't know, either,” Regina choose to ignore the fact,

that her mother had actually told her why – but she didn't buy the _meet the family_ thing.

“What should I tell him?” she asked, “He will think it was my idea and that I'm crazy.”

“No. He won't,” Katharina shook her head.

“How can you be sure?” Regina asked desperately.

“Why don't you just talk to him?”

“ _Talk to him_?”, she repeated unbelievingly.

“Here,” she grabbed Regina's hand and put some coins into.

“Don't you know his number by heart?” Katharina turned her towards a telephone box.

“Call him,” she pushed her.

Regina wasn't convinced at all, but as Katharina threatened, she would call Aleksander herself,

she took the receiver reluctantly.

“Niewald,” he answered the phone.

“Hey, it's me,” she said, her voice shaky.

“Regina!” she heard, that he was happy.

“Yes,” she drew a deep breath, he recognized her voice, which was a good sign.

“Are you alright?” he asked.

“I'm with Katharina.”

“Cool.”

There was a pause – she wasn't sure what to say, the display counted down the remaining minutes of their call.

Her heart pounded so fast in her chest, she imagined he could possibly be able to hear the drumming through the line.

“Regina, I like you very much,” he said frankly.

She knew from in his voice, that he smiled.

She forgot to breathe. For the second time of the evening she was in need of air.

“You still there?” she nodded and saw how Katharina shook her head,

rolled her eyes and buried her face in her hand,

“He can't see you! Are you stupid, girl?”

Regina suppressed a giggle.

“Yes,” she answered quickly, “I like you, too. Very much.”

“Everything is alright.”

“Yes.”

“I'm looking forward to tomorrow.”

“Same here,” and now she smiled as well, “I have to go, Aleksander.”

“Thanks for calling, Regina.”

“Bye.” she hung up.

Katharina smirked at her, she leaned against the phone booth.

“The money was well invested. You have such a HUGE CRUSH on him, Doppler,” she exclaimed.

Regina's cheeks reddened.

“I am,” she whispered.

She looked at the phone, “He said he likes me. Very much.” she told her friend.

“See, don't worry,” Katharina grinned.

“May I borrow your red belt, again?” Regina asked.

Of course, Katharina lent her the belt, and it completed the outfit.

She smiled at herself in the mirror.

The summer dress made her comfortable.

The last time she had wore it, she had met Aleksander.

Wearing it again made her feel a little bit more like herself than she actually felt in the moment.

She had been nervous all day long.

“Don't you have any other clothes to wear?” her mother asked her, as she walked down the stairs.

“You could've take the dress from your cousin –” the bell interrupted her.

She opened the door for Helge, Ulla and Peter.

“Look at you, sweetie!” Peter's mother said, as she admired Regina's dress,

“You look awesome! Claudia told me your boyfriend is coming over as well?” Ulla smiled happily.

Regina darted an accusingly glance at her mother, who raised her hands defensively.

“He's not my _boyfriend_ ” Regina told through gridded teeth.

“Oh - I see,” the smile of Ulla slipped a little and she patted Regina's arm lightly.

“I'm sorry,” she mouthed over to Claudia, who shook her head crossly, but nevertheless hugged the wife of her technically stepson.

“So you and Aleksander Niewald?” Peter nudged his shoulder against Regina's, while they followed their parents into the living room.

“Don't tell me you know him!?”

Peter was a year below her in school, they don't saw each other much, but actually they shared the same circle of friends.

“Not really,” he shook his head,

“but Bernadette knows him. At least kind of. She told me,

that Obendorf told her brother Torben, and you have to know, Obendorf's older brother works at the institute, too –,”

Regina rolled her eyes at this typical way, how news and gossip where spread in Winden.

“Okay, you get it,” Peter laughed.

“So Bernadette heard,

that Aleksander never tells much about himself, but he has a picture of _you_ in his locker,” Peter continued.

“Oh,” Regina blushed.

She knew exactly, which picture it only could be.

At some point during the party, after they had returned from their stay outside,

Regina and Aleksander had stood next to each other and talked.

That was when Claudia had choose to love photography.

They looked into each others eyes and not into the camera.

Regina loved the picture.

She kept the photograph in a frame on her vanity table.

Right next to the flowers, Aleksander had gifted to her.

She didn't wanted to threw them away, because she liked them, even in their withered condition.

“I gave Aleks a print, too,” her mother had told her.

So he kept the picture _close_ , as well.

Her Opa and Aleksander arrived at the same time and Regina was grateful.

Everybody talked to Egon and she had a moment to talk with Aleksander alone.

“I'm sorry for this,” she gestured a little helplessly in the direction of her family.

“Why?” Aleksander asked confused.

“Isn't it awkward? My Mama didn't asked me first, I really hope it's okay for you,”

“Hey, don't worry – I meant it, when I said, that I look forward to it.”

He took her hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

They sat down and Regina was surprised, that Claudia had cooked an _elaborated_ dinner.

Her mother wasn't really good at cooking.

They actually ate the same three meals over and over again,

except when Regina's or Bernd's turn to cook.

But this time, Claudia had tried something new and it worked.

  
“It's your recipe, Ulla,” Claudia shrugged her shoulders, “I think, I got it somehow, at least, a little bit... right.”

“Oh, I'm impressed, Claudia!” Ulla smiled, “You made it your own. What an interesting choice of spice.”

Regina almost wasn't able to suppress her laughter.

She had been there in the kitchen as Claudia mistook oregano for thyme, and basil for rosemary.

“Do you think they'll notice?” Claudia had asked her daughter.

“Of course, they will, but it won't be so bad,” she had answered.

“Next time, you need to cook again, Gina – I can't bear the stress. How do other people manage this?”

The first half of the dinner was filled with them talking about favourite dishes,

the food at work and school, and childhood memories.

Regina's nerves had just calmed down, as her Opa looked at Aleksander and addressed him directly.

“She,” Egon pointed at his daughter, “sent me off, to get some information about you.”

Regina blushed and looked over to Aleksander.

But Aleksander, who made an impression on Regina with his composure, only laughed,

“Really?” he looked at Claudia, “Did I seemed so criminal, Frau Doppler?”

“Nah, I was just confused. Never before anyone stomped this confidently in my office

and declared their wish for work – it was odd,” Claudia admitted ashamedly.

“Well, I remember a certain woman, ages ago,” her husband reached over for her hand,

“who stomped into the same office, which was mine by the time, who was – is – ”

“ _brilliant and beautiful_ ” all attendees at the dinner table said in chorus,

because all of them knew the story of how Claudia got her first position at the institute, all too well.

This time it was Claudia, who blushed and Bernd kissed her knuckles.

“Well, but still she wasn't a mysterious young man on the run,” Bernd continued.

“I wasn't confident at all,” Aleksander confessed,

“And I wasn't sure if it was a brilliant idea, neither. I was so afraid. I almost panicked.”

“But you seemed so cool to me,” Claudia said.

“Thank you,” he looked over to Regina.

“I would like to clarify, that I didn't find anything,” Egon said and made them all laugh.

“Except,” he paused and suddenly looked serious,

“you are a hard-working and trustworthy man, who means what he says. And you weren't on the run, actually.”

“This much is very true,” Bernd and Claudia raised their glasses to Aleksander, whose cheeks went crimson.

“I'm very unspectacular. No secrets. No hiding. I just wanted to start anew,” he replied quietly.

“Which is very brave, even at such a young age,” Helge said and Aleksander nodded gratefully.

It was a beautiful evening, everybody got along so very well.

Regina allowed the warm atmosphere to have an effect on her.

She mocked Claudia and Egon, who still talked about their little private investigation on Aleksander.

Helge told them about his promotion into an editors position at the newspaper in Winden.

Bernd got up and hugged him proudly.

Ulla, who worked as a teacher, entertained them with stories about her pupils.

Peter gave Regina a smile and she grinned back.

Aleksander's and her leg touched under the table

and she had a hard time concentrating on the dinner and all the conversations around her...

She was a little bit glad as the gathering was over

and she and Aleksander had a moment on their own, while she walked him to the door.

Aleksander reached for her hands again, as they stood on the steps.

“ _You_ are brilliant and beautiful,” he said and Regina bit her underlip.

“You are the reason, why everything is okay,” he tucked one of her curls behind her ear.

“Everything is okay,” she whispered, and finally she believed that she'd been awake all the time and she kissed him for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gina-deer is not a typing error, Claudia really meant it, Regina is a deer.  
> A shy, dear, beautiful deer.  
> The line “That was when Claudia had choose to love photography” is heavy influenced  
> by the lyrics of a song called “Remove Tag” by Haley Blais <3  
> Not gonna lie, writing the scene with Katharina & Regina being actually besties, made so much more fun now that I wrote them, as the truly enemies they are in canon in my last story (shameless self promotion here) <3  
> Not being really good at cooking myself, I have to apologize for only knowing those four herbs.  
> Would love to read your thoughts on this <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> leap in time, our favorites are grown-ups now.  
> let's find out why, Aleksander wasn't at the dinner party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my dear peaches_n_roses, this chapter is for you <3

> _Everywhere we've been, we have been leaving traces_
> 
> _And the rains get rough, but time can't wash us off_
> 
> _We won't ever disappear_
> 
> _We were here, it was really love_
> 
> – BOY, _We Were Here_

“It was amazing as always, my dear,” Katharina smiled, while she put on her coat.

She was the last guest, who was left of their little dinner party.

“Also, I'm very glad, you made us drink grape juice, instead of red wine - I won't suffer from headaches tomorrow!”

“Solidarity with Hannah,” Regina said and instinctively her hand moved to touch her own belly.

“One day, we will be able to drink with her again,” she continued and opened the front door.

Katharina leaned against the frame,

“I still can't believe there will be a baby soon!”

“Me neither,” Regina felt how she got sentimental.

“Sooo your husband is on the way, or what?” Katharina asked. She shivered because of the cooling air draught.

“I think so,” Regina glanced at the clock on her smartphone, “but you don't have to-”

“Nonsense,” Katharina stopped her with a wave of her hand,

“I want to tell him how much he missed!”

“It's not his fault Mama wants him to prepare for the director's position. He was very sorry, that he couldn't be here tonight,”

“He better be”

“Next time!” both turned toward the male voice and Regina's heart cheerfully skipped a beat.

“The renegade husband,” Katharina greeted him with a smirk.

“You missed a LOT – To make up for leaving her on her own, you have to spoil your wife tonight!”

Katharina sneered and Regina shook her head at her best friend.

“Stop it, Katharina – it's not fair.”

The other woman just shrugged her shoulders,

“Night, sunshine,” she kissed Regina on the cheek and slapped Aleksander on his shoulder, as she passed him by on her way to her car.

“Hello and bye, Katharina,” Aleksander chuckled, but she only waved and vanished into the night.

“She is in a good mood,” he noted.

“Sometimes less wine has an effect, too,” Regina wrapped her arms around him.

He laughed and they kissed.

Aleksander's lips lingered on hers for a moment longer than usual.

“I imagined this moment all day long - I missed you very much,” he whispered.

“I looked forward to you coming home, too. Claudia made you suffer, didn't she?” Regina took his hand and lead him inside the house.

“Doesn't matter. I'm very sorry, I missed the party for the last-minute extra-hours,” he apologized.

Regina hugged him, while they walked into their kitchen.

“It's not your fault, that there's a _french delegation_ in town & Mama doesn't want to deal with them,” she said with an reassuring smile.

“They told a funny story about a delegation in the 80's, who had to wait two days for your mother to attend to their meeting,” her husband said.

Regina's eyes winded, “Really?”

He nodded, “Like today, she was nowhere to be found, she cancelled all the appointments and left in a hurry.”

“This sounds so much like Mama! And still she is so busy, she wasn't even here or at the institute neither tonight,” Regina laughed.

“Anyway, are you hungry? Lasagna leftovers?” she pointed at the casserole,

“Or do you want to drink something. Due to the circumstances, I have only grape juice to offer.”

Aleksander encircled her waist with his arms and pulled her towards him.

“Thank you, I'm fine.” he gave her a peck on her lips and turned her towards the kitchen chairs.

“Let me do the dishes, you did enough for today.”

“You are the best,” she smiled gratefully and let herself sunk down, she truly was exhausted.

Aleksander went to the sink and turned on the water.

“How are you?” he asked.

“Feeling much better. In a few weeks the nausea in the morning should be over.”

“Did you announce it?”

“No! I wouldn't do that without you,” she yawned.

“And besides,” she added, “I didn't want to steal Hannah's & Torben's moment.”

“That's kind of you.” he smiled at her.

“They talked about maybe naming their child Jonas,” Regina said dreamly.

“Oh, a good, solid name.”

Regina laughed, “ _Good, solid_?”

“Hey,” he threw the damp towel into her direction, but he laughed along with her.

Regina caught it in the air and folded it together in her lap.

“I think, our baby will be a boy, too,” she said and looked at Aleksander to see his reaction.

“Yes, I think so, too,” he nodded convincedly.

“Where does this feeling come from?” Regina asked excited, “It's this kind of déjà-vu again, isn't it? You have it, too!”

He walked over to her. He took her hands in his and kneeled in front of her.

“What are you doing, we are already married,” Regina mocked him.

He smiled at her joke and tugged a strand of hair out of her face.

“I still can't believe, we are becoming parents,” he told her.

She took a deep breath, leaned towards him and captured his lips with hers.

“Same here,” she agreed with him.

They stayed like this for a while.

Foreheads slightly leaned against one another.

Lingering into the déjà-vu, feeling the rush of overhelming anticipation and fear.

“I guess, I have a name proposal,” Aleksander broke the silence.

Regina lifted her glance and looked into his eyes.

“Tell me,” she hold her breath.

“ _Bartosz_ ,” Aleksander said.

Regina closed her eyes and exhaled.

“Yes, yes please. It sounds _familiar_. I like it.”

“I love you, Regina.”

“I love you, Aleksander.”

Every moment during their life, which was filled with happiness and joy always contained a slight feeling of déjà-vu.

They both agreed on the explanation, that it was a sign, that they were truly meant to be together and they cherished it.

But at some point it stopped.

The moment they both passed their fifties, there was a little shift.

They experienced less déjà-vu's, they felt like it was actually really their _first_ time, situations happened to them.

“What if we existed before? In another time, another place – what if we had met, but it ended...”

Regina said thoughtful, as they sat in armchairs on their terrace and watched the sun go down.

He looked at his wife, with whom he now shared so many decades of memories.

“We are here and we are living a life together, which we shared before, we even existed,” she continued.

Aleksander took her hand in his.

His was a little more wrinkled than hers, but she had more age marks.

He loved every little speck of time on her skin.

“What do you think?” she asked.

“I guess,” he said vaguely.

Regina burst out in laughing, “It took me a long time to figure this out and everything that comes to your mind is _I guess_!?”

“It sounds very complicated to me,” he shrugged his shoulders,

“Being with you is everything to me. I don't need an explanation. Me and you, it was meant to be.”

She leaned over to him and put her head against his. She put her hands against his cheek affectionately.

“Oh Aleksander,” she sighed.

He kissed her temple and her grey hair.

Even if there were not in his beloved auburn color any more, they still got the wonderful, curly structure.

Time and life had left traces on their bodies, but Regina was still so beautiful.

On the other side of the glass front, their son Bartosz stood next to his wife.

They both watched the elderly couple.

“I love, how they are with one another,” the dark haired woman said.

“They deserved it,” Bartosz put his arm around her shoulder.

“ _Oma! Opa!_ ” the voices of two little children passed them by and the siblings ran outside on the terrace.

“Not so fast!” called Silja sternly after her kids, but Bartosz and her had to laugh, any way.

“Tell us a story!” they heard their son say and they saw, how Regina lifted little Agnes into her lap.

Aleksander hugged Hanno, as he answered, “Which one, my dear grandchildren? There are so many...”

ENDE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not crying, you are crying.  
> That's it - chapter five!!!!!  
> thank you for waiting patiently <3
> 
> let's pretend the whole marburg-murder-mess never happened!  
> I really need Seelenfrieden (as we say in german),  
> so nathalie & I spent hours finding explanations for aleksander's absence at the dinner-party scene of the finale episode.  
> As a result nathalie came up with this idea & it mended my broken heart after season 3 back together.  
> So thank you for that, dear nathalie ^^  
> Soon I wrote down like 20 pages of notes and then I finally got the courage to show the final fanfic to y'all.  
> Thank you for reading, I really hope you enjoyed it <3
> 
> Dark has a special place in my heart, as well as all your lovely & supportive comments!  
> Thank you for taking your time sharing your thoughts and favorite lines.
> 
> wow, what a thrilling journey!  
> See you on the next story!  
> Lots of love. <3


End file.
